cruelle désillusion
by elferie
Summary: Terra se réveil suite à une soirée. Mais se qu'il va découvrir va le changer.


**Cruelle désillusion**

Terra se réveilla péniblement de son lit. Ce n'était surtout pas une soirée arrosée entres étudiants. Il déambula dans sa luxueuse demeure. Il était l'héritier d'une immense fortune. Sa famille était la plus riche et la plus respectable de la ville.

Il avait intégré, dès son plus jeune âge, de la prestigieuse école. Il était une amie d'enfance de classe ouvrière du nom d'Aqua. Celle-ci s'était battue pour intégrer la même université de son meilleur ami. La mère de Terra loue les louange de la jeune fille, l'invocation régulière à la maison des parents de la jeune fille.

Terra se dirigea instinctivement vers la cuisine. Il se fit une tisane et un smoothie. En sirotant son verre de smoothie, il se rappelait de la soirée, il était bien bu et danser, il dépliait ses parents, où il était montrer la bonne exemple des yeux de leur ville, pour ne pas déshonorer leur famille. Il sourit, en repensant à la scène où sa meilleure amie était un homme mystérieux. Il espérait qu'elle avait trouvé un compagnon qui rendait heureuse. Elle avait droit à une belle histoire d'amour.

Il regarda son gumiphone, il assistait à l'appel de enfin c'est comment c'est fini sa soirée.

Il laissa son esprit vagabondé, dans une sorte de rêve où son souvenir était quelque jours proches du son dix-septième anniversaire. Il faisait sa dernière année au collège. Sa meilleur amie et soeur de coeur a abordé un peu gêné.

"Hé, tu ne pourrais pas me dépanner pour deux billets pour Disney pour ce week-end?

-Bien sur, "il est impossible de rendre service à sa meilleure amie".

Il fait un point d'irritation: il avait espéré passer avec elle, pour son anniversaire. Il lui donna, néanmoins, les billets le lendemain. La jeune fille le remercia avec un immense sourire. Il a été heureux pour elle. Il convient quelque chose quand Aqua l'interpella.

"Es-tu libre ce week-end? J'ai deux billets pour un billet Disney", sourit-elle chaleureusement.

Terra fut prise de court.

"Je n'ai pu réunir assez d'argent," commença-t-elle, un peu gêné.

Terra lui coupa la parole, en la prenant dans les bras.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer sa phrase, il connaissait la suite. Ils étaient tellement complice que chacun savait quand l'autre avait mal juste en se regardant. Aqua avait voulu passer le dix-septième anniversaire de son meilleur ami dans le parc d'attraction de leur rêve, elle aurait voulu tout payer mais elle n'avait pas réunit assez d'argent, et c'est ressaigné qu'elle lui avait donc demander de payer le cadeau principal : les tickets d'entrées. mais pour Terra le cadeau principal était de passer sa journée avec sa meilleur ami à s'amuser comme des enfants. Aqua paya les friandises et les cadeaux souvenirs, c'était une journée parfait, une journée inoubliable pour les deux amis.

Terra se réveilla de son rêve, heureux par ce doux souvenir. Il finit sa tisane, le regard encore en dormi. Son regard bleu se porta sur son guimiphone. La sonnerie de son guimiphone acheva de le réveiller définitivement. Le jeune homme se saisit de l'appareil comme si sa vie en dépendait. A cette pensée son coeur se figea, comme envahit par un mauvais présentement.

"Alors marmotte comment as-tu passé ta nuit, toi qui ose me dire que je suis pas de taille à supporter l'alcool, plaisanta-t-il, en voulait chasser son pressentiment de son esprit.

-Terra..."

Le son de sa voix était faible. Le sang de Terra se figea, en entendant les respirations presque saccader de sa meilleur amie.

"Aqua, si c'est une plaisanterie elle est de mauvais gout," dit-il, en se raccrochant à cette idée pour ne pas céder à la panique.

Il était devenu protecteur envers Aqua, suite à la disparition mystérieuse de deux cousins, sans laisser de trace. Son inquiétude s'accentua, en entendant les pleures à peine distinct de la jeune fille.

"Aqua...

-Terra, j'ai peu, j'ai mal, dit-elle, d'une voix faible comme ensommeillée.

-Tout vas bien, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Mais le type avec qui tu étais ne t'as pas fait mal au moins?

\- De quoi tu parle? demanda-t-elle, un poussant un petit gémissement au début et à la fin de sa phrase.

-La nuit a du être torride pour que tu soit dans un telle état, tenta-il de plaisanter.

-Qui, quoi?! qu'est-ce que c'est se sous-entendu?

-Tu as vraiment bu tout se que tu avais à ta porter. Et dire que tu te moquais de ma sois-disant faible tolérance à l'alcool, toi s'est pire.

Il espérait la faire réagir et la sortir de son état catatonique.

"De quoi tu parle? J'ai bu que du soda.

-Mais pourtant tu tenais à peine debout et tu es parti avec un homme après m'avoir rassurer et je peux te dire que j'ai mis un petit moment avant de vous laisser partir.

-Tu es vrai papa poule, rigola-t-elle, malgré sa voix faible. J'imagine bien la scène.

Il commença vraiment à paniquer, mais il devait garder son sang-froid. Il ne devait pas affoler inutilement sa meilleur amie. Elle ne le devait pas surtout si elle était chez un psychopathe.

"Je me souviens de rien"

Elle resta silencieuse un instant.

"Je ne me rappel pas de comment je suis rentré. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Il fait trop noir et tout est silencieux.

Le coeur de Terra rata un battement. Il était impossible qu'Aqua soit chez elle. Son studio était mal insonorisé et mal isoler. Surtout à l'heure qu'ils sont son studio aurait du était brillant et illuminé mais les rayons du soleil de midi.

Il l'entendu jurer. Aqua devrait être dans tout ses états pour être grossière, qui se refusait à être vulgaire à temps normal.

"Je suis toute nue murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, rugit le jeune homme, en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Puis il entant la tonalité du téléphone. Aqua avait raccrocher.

"Aqua, non!"

Une vidéo apparaît, quelques minutes plus tard, sur son gumiphone. Tremblant et ébranler par ces quelques minutes d'attente insupportable, Terra ouvrit la vidéo et contemplant avec angoisse se qu'il avait sous les yeux.

"Terra, j'ai peur. Sa pue pas qu'au sens figurer. Cette endroit n'est guère rassurent ."

La vidéo montrait une pièce sombre et de petite taille, l'obscurité des lieux ne permet pas d'en savoir plus sur les lieux, que seul la faible lumière du guimiphone éclairait.

"Serait-elle dans une cave? se demanda Terra, intriguer par ce mystère.

Terra serra les dents envoyant une lourde chaîne entourer les pieds d'Aqua, solidement fermer par un cadenas. Son sang se glaça se figea en voyant l'hémoglobine parsemé le matelas où se tenait l'adolescente. La camera de l'appareil remonta sur le visage pale et fatigué de la jeune fille, qui semble s'être évanoui. Terra vit une table au-dessus de la tête de lit de sa soeur de coeur. Il grimaça écoeurer en voyant quelque que ressembler à des instruments chirurgical. Il trouva intrigant la perfusion qui rattacher au bras d'Aqua.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette perfusion? Et pourquoi tout ce cirque?"

Soudain un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était vêtu de noir, empêchant Terra de voir ses traits. Il se dirigea d'une par rapide vers la jeune fille, il ne semble pas avoir remarque l'appareil téléphonique et vaque à ses sordides affaires : il changea la perfusion et prendre un instrument sur la table.

Terra se mordit sa lèvre, sous son impuissance. Par la suite, il assista en "directe" à une transplantation de rein: celui de son amie. La vidéo se coupa a se moment fatidique.

"Aqua, cria-t-il, tout en écrivant son nom sur son guimiphone.

-j'ai si mal et... lui répondit-elle.

-Tiens le coup, j'arrive."

Il soupira de soulagement. Aqua lui avait répondu elle était toujours vivante. C'était le seul contacte qui leur rester et la seule lueur d'espoir, pour eux deux.

"J'ai été vendu. Ce fumier vient de me dire qu'ils m'ont drogués pour prélever mes organes. ils m'a dit que lui rapporter plus en petit morceau qu'en me prostituant."

Dans ce message Terra peut sentir toute la détresse de sa meilleur voulait étrangler cet ignoble individu, pour toutes les souffrances qu'il lui a infligé. Il ragea qu'on la considéra comme une simple marchandise et non comme un être vivant. Sa rage se changea en désespoir en voyant un nouveau message.

"J'ai plus de batterie."

Il appel plusieurs fois Aqua, malheureusement aucune réponse lui parvint. Il resta un moment devant son portable, les larmes au bord des yeux. Le temps était suspendu, la notion du temps était désormais étrangère pour lui.

Il fit les cents pas, sans pour autant arriver à se calmer. Il ne savait que faire, malgré son envie de retrouver Aqua. Il se sentait vraiment impuissant.

La sonnerie du guimiphone retenti. Aussitôt, Terra bondit sur ton appareil.

"Aqua, c'es toi? dit-il, d'une voix des plus paniquer.

-Allô chéri, c'est maman," dit la voix féminine, d'un ton joyeux.

Les forces de Terra l'abandonna. Il s'écroule sur la table basse. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot, comment sa aurait pu être Aqua. Aqua n'était plus la. Il le savait au fond de lui.

"On doit aller à l'hôpital," dit la mère de Terra.

Une lueur d'espoir naît dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Aqua a peut-être été retrouver et a été emmener à l'hôpital. Rapidement, il attrapa sa veste et se dirige à la sortie de sa maison. Mais, sa mère ne manqua pas de l'achever psychologiquement.

"On a enfin trouver un donneur pour ton grand-père."

Cette révélation l'acheva. C'est dans un état second, que Terra se présenta à famille. Tous se réjouissante pour le vieux patriarche, mais pas Terra. Il n'avait jamais été réellement accepter par sa famille où tous avait une chevelure argenté ou blanc, sauf lui qui avait une chevelure brune. D'ailleurs, il était quasiment le seul adolescent de sa famille, pour une raison assez étrange. Terra n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa famille voulait absolument trouver un donneur à son grand-père. L'homme était âge, il avait assez vécu. Il allait bientôt mourir dans la leur de l'âge, alors pourquoi donner un coeur alors qu'il serait plus utile à une personne beaucoup plus jeune que lui.

Il s'installa au près de sa mère.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Terra, ton grand-père va bien supporter son opération. Il est plus résistant que sa tu sais."

Il craqua et, en éclatant en sanglot, Terra lui raconte tout se qui lui arriver. Mais sa mère reste impassible à la nouvelle de la disparition de seul qu'elle considère depuis quelque temps comme sa fille, même si elle pensait que les deux amis étaient amoureux.

"Tu sais une de perdu dix de retrouver, dit-elle en plaisantant.

-Mais mam..."

Mais il se tait. Il sentait que quelque chose n'aller pas. Tous les membres étaient surpris par ses dire, comme si ils étaient surpris qu'ils soit au courant si vite de la disparition de son amie, malgré que certains étaient contents de sa disparition.

Il entendu des ricanement de la part de ses parents proches. Ils tendit l'oreille, ceux-ci discutait sur la donneuse du patriarche, même si ils étaient vague, Terra comprit qu'il parlaient d'Aqua.

"Cette parasite au cheveux bleu a été enfin utile à la famille," ricana un parents.

Il leva les yeux vers sa mère. Celle-ci ne le confirma ni le rassura sur ses craintes. Il devait allait voir son grand-père, qu'il lui disait qu'il avait fait un mauvais songe ou que c'était une mauvaise blague du au stress du l'attente de cette opération.

Il se tenait devait son grand-père. Le vieux Xehanort contempla son petit-fils avec froideur. Il savait pourquoi il était devant lui, et lui afficher un sourire arrogant.

"Aqua a disparu.

-Je sais, dit-il, froidement.

-Comment?

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait enlevé pour avoir son si grand coeur.

Il se moquait ouvertement des sentiments de son petit-fils. Et sa lui plaisait de le voir dans tous ses états, il adorait jouer avec les sentiments des gens et de les manipulés à sa guise.

-Comment avez-vous pu Aqua était mon amie.

En disant ses mots, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il ne l'entendre lus jamais, rire plus jamais sourire. Les années avec elle étaient désormais perdu. Jamais Aqua lui présentera son futur compagnon, ni faire de lui le parrain de ses enfants. Ils ne découvriraient pas le monde ensemble. Encore moins faire toute les choses qu'ils auraient aimé faire ensemble.

"Vous me dégouttez.

-Et que crois-tu faire contre moi, provoqua le vieil homme, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital. Je suis le parrain de la ville.

-Quoi?!

-D'où crois-tu que notre fortune vient? Notre famille règne en maître sur la ville. Je suis intouchable.

-Pourquoi cette opération?

-Tu es si naïf, c'est juste un test pour trouver mon successeur, tester la fidélité de cette famille.

-Et elle a comblé tous tes désirs," ragea Terra, les poings serrer.

Le vieillard ricana de triomphe. Les autres membres de la famille entrèrent, coupant cour à la conversation.

Terra quitta l'hôpital complètement perdu, ne voulant plus avoir sa famille. Il se dirigea vers le dojo de son maître d'escrime. Eraqus, son maître, le vit en pleine détresse et l'accueillis à bras ouvert, avec sa bienveillance naturel. Il comprit au visage de son meilleur élève que quelque chose de grave lui est arriver. Il fit un thé après l'avoir fait asseoir sur un fauteuil. Terra ne mit pas longtemps à tout raconter, à celui qui considérait comme un père. Bien qu'il avait toujours es deux parents, Terra n'avait jamais eu de relation père/fils avant sont père et Eraqus. Le professeur resta hébéter d'entendre le récit.

Le récit était surréaliste mais Terra avait la preuve sur son guimiphone et Eraqus connaissait la réputation de sa famille, tous en ville savait que la famille de Terra était de la mafia, seul quelques personnes comme Aqua et Terra l'ignoré. Eraqus faisait tout son possible pour éloigner les jeunes de l'emprise de sa famille et dans son combat il avait su faire de Terra un allié involontaire, il avait vu que le jeune homme n'était pas comme sa famille, il était droit, dévoué et juste, il était le fils que le professeur n'avait jamais eut et Aqua sa fille, il l'avait pris sous son aile après la mort de ses parents, malgré le fait que la mère de Terra faisait tout son possible pour avoir un rapport maternelle envers elle, qui avait toujours sembler étrange au oeil du professeur d'escrime.

Eraqus n'hésita pas une seconde à l'héberge pour le temps où Terra, le temps de se remettre de la terrible découverte sur sa famille et la perte de Aqua. Et sa famille n'a ait aucun par vers lui pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Il avait enfin montrer leur vrai visage. Surtout leur désapprobation envers l'altruisme de leur fils qui leur faisait honte.

Mais Terra ne s'en est pas remis et a décider de se vengé, suite à impuissance de la police qui ne voulait pas tant que ça affronter la famille de Xehanort. Sans parler a son père de coeur, il retrouva la trace du ravisseur de Aqua, grâce au réseau de sa famille, et lui a réserver le même sort. Il retrouva dans ses affaires le guimiphone d'Aqua, ainsi que des objets appartement a ses autres victimes. Terra réserva le même sort a sa famille. Il veilla a se que le coeur d'Aqua à se qu'il aille a une personne dans le besoin. Le reste des organes de sa famille furent disperser sans qu'il s'en soucis

Par la suite, il démantela tout le réseau d sa famille et un parti finisse tous en prison et le reste dans un règlement de compte.

Eraqus ne posa pas de question sur la soudaine disparition de la famille de Terra, il voyait bien que celui-ci était en pleine dépression et que seul Aqua aurait pu l'empêcher de sombre. Tous le monde le croyait en le voyant dilapider sa fortune en don dans divers associations caritatives et en bourses scolaires et surtout en biens immobiliers en ruine ou il dépensait des fortunes en rénovation. Il avait même vendu tout les biens de sa famille sauf sa luxueuse maison, personne n'en voulait ni avait les moyen de se l'offrir.

Puis un jours, une fille se présenta au poste de police. elle prétendit être la petite amie de Terra; Terra s'était mis à sortir avec des filles pour noyer son chagrin d'avoir perdu Aqua, une partie de ses camarade de classe s'étaient jeter sur occasion car toutes croyais que Aqua et lui étaient ensemble. Elle accusa le jeune homme d'avoir orchestrer la mort de sa famille. La police commençait à avoir des doutes, certaines personne arrêter du gang de trafic d'organes commençaient à délier leurs langues et dénoncer beaucoup de chose notamment l'implication du jeune homme sur la disparition de sa famille.

Malheureusement, Terra, las de cette ville, avait disparu sans laisse de trace, et sur le coup de la colère de s'être fait plaquer et surtout d'avoir apprit quelle n'aurait pas un petit avantage d'être sorti avec un membre d'une famille riche, la petite amie avait décider de le dénoncer.

Eraqus, ignorant où son fils de coeur était parti, fut triste du départ de son fils de corps, mais comprenait très bien son geste surtout après avoir entendu le dernier message d'Aqua, qui continuer à le déchirer le coeur, lui l'oncle de coeur de la jeune fille au cheveux bleu.

_"Je suis désolée. Des "je t'aime" que je ne pourrais plus vous dire. Des accolades qu'on ne pourra se faire. Je t'aime Terra. Dis à Maître Eraqus que je l'aime comme mon oncle que j'ai jamais eux. Je voudrais tellement faire de chose avec toi et avec Oncle Eraqus. Vous êtes les deux meilleurs hommes que j'ai eu dans ma de projets qu'on ne pourra pas faire, tous les trois. Des tournois d'escrime qu'on ne pourra pas participe. Des victoires ou des défaites qu'on ne pourra plus partager. Des tas d'autres petits plaisirs._ ***bruit de sanglot*** _J'aurais aimé être avec toi à la remise des diplôme. Les études que je ne pourraient pas faire. Je ne pourrais pas demander d'être mon témoin a mon mariage, ni être le tien au tiens, j'aurais étés la femme la plus heureuse au monde que tu m'aurais présenté une fille qui t'aurai fais ton bonheur. Je regret ne pas te demander d'être le parrain de mes enfants, ni de les montrait à leur grand oncle. Des années gâchaient tellement perdu à ne pas être avec vous. Ne m'oublie Terra mon meilleur ami mon frère de coeur. Gardez moi dans votre coeur. Maître Eraqus, n'oubliez pas d'être le meilleur professeur vous êtes tellement..._ ***quinte de toux*** _Continue de faire se que vous avez fait pour moi avec les autres dans le besoin. Vous êtes un ange._"

Fin


End file.
